Zombie monster line
The Zombie, Undead, and Wight are species of monsters randomly battled in Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. These monsters, resembling resembling stereotypical zombies in loincloths, are palette-swapped variants of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the games. Zombie A Zombie is a variant with wine-colored flesh. Statistically, this monster has 55 HP, 41 Attack, 9 Defense, 5 Agility, and 1 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 72, a Jupiter Resistance rating of 48, a Venus Resistance rating of 25, and a Mars Resistance rating of 7. A Zombie can only use this single battle command: * Attack: Used 8 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. Felling a Zombie yields 7 Experience Points and 8 Coins, and there is a 1/16 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Herb. If it is felled by the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 10 EXP and 11 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/4. In Golden Sun the Zombie is fought throughout the overworld region of Angara encompassing Vale and the entrance to Goma Cave, throughout Goma Cave itself, and in the overworld region of Angara encompassing Bilibin and Kolima. Zombies are among the first opponents one battles when first exploring the overworld in Golden Sun. As you're controlling a level 2-ish party of Isaac and Garet at that point, the Zombie's HP and Attack ratings can seem respectable, depending on how much you upgraded your defensive equipment at Vale at the start. Of course, with merely a physical attack and low stats everywhere else, the Zombie will quickly become a "kindergarten" enemy. It should be noted that a nearly identical yet separate version of this monster appears during Flint's Djinn tutorial at the start of the first game's exploration of the overworld. Its stats are adjusted so its Agility is 1 and that it gives no EXP, coin, or random drop rewards. Category:Monsters exclusive to Golden Sun Undead An Undead is a variant with light-green flesh. Statistically, this monster has 165 HP, 180 Attack, 27 Defense, 58 Agility, and 1 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 72, a Jupiter Resistance rating of 48, a Venus Resistance rating of 25, and a Mars Resistance rating of 7. An Undead uses the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Decompose: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the battle text reads "Undead exudes the smell of decay!" as the monster lobs a mound of multicolored fluid at each of up to 3 Adepts, and each hit Adept has a chance to have his or her Attack rating lowered by 12.5% temporarily. * Ally Search: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the battle text displays "Undead looks for allies!", and there is a chance that a new Undead individual will join the battle on the enemy side. Felling an Undead yields 74 Experience Points and 90 Coins, and there is a 1/16 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Antidote. If it is felled by the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 96 EXP and 117 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/4. In Golden Sun the Undead is first fought throughout the overworld region of Angara surrounding Kalay, and subsequently throughout the optional dungeons Vale Cave and Vault Cave. In The Lost Age it is one of the "stock" monsters fought on land in various areas of the overworld accessible by sailing the Great Eastern Sea, as well as in Taopo Swamp. In where it is fought in the overworld in the first game, the Undead is both quite strong and durable among the other enemies, though from the start it is the slowest. Enemies like the Ravager outperform it completely in both Vale Cave and Vault Cave, though. In The Lost Age, since the Ravager is one of the enemies it is typically fought alongside, it is safe to say that it does not have much comparative threat value there either. Category:Monsters that can summon other monsters Wight A Wight is a variant with dark purple flesh. Statistically, this monster has 192 HP, 205 Attack, 55 Defense, 54 Agility, and 2 Luck. In terms of resistance, it has a Mercury Resistance rating of 72, a Jupiter Resistance rating of 48, a Venus Resistance rating of 25, and a Mars Resistance rating of 7, and in regards to its abilities it uses its available Mars-based attacks with a Mars power rating of 80. A Wight uses the following battle commands: * Attack: Used 4 out of 8 times, this is this monster's standard physical attack. * Decompose: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the battle text reads "Wight exudes the smell of decay!" as the monster lobs a mound of multicolored fluid at each of up to 3 Adepts, and each hit Adept has a chance to have his or her Attack rating lowered by 12.5% temporarily. * Rotten Blood: Used 2 out of 8 times, this is a Monster Skill where the monster lobs a mound of multicolored fluid (the same visual as Decompose, incidentally) at a targeted Adept, dealing a Mars-based attack with a power rating of 44 and that has a chance to temporarily lower the Adept's Defense rating by 25%. Felling a Wight yields 92 Experience Points and 115 Coins, and there is a 1/16 chance that the monster will randomly drop an Elixir. If it is felled by the effect of an offensive Mars Djinni, its rewards increase to 119 EXP and 149 coins, and the chance it will randomly drop its item becomes 1/4. In Golden Sun the Wight is fought throughout Altmiller Cave. In The Lost Age they are fought throughout Gaia Rock and Izumo Ruins. The Wight is very slow and hits moderately hard, with a moderate amount of HP. However, these stats are not strong in comparison to the monsters it is fought alongside with, such as the Golem which, while even slower, has much greater potential for power and is much more durable, and enemies like Dread Hound and Clay Gargoyle are stronger than the Wight in all stats in general. Category:Monster lines Category:Monsters with high Mercury resistance Category:Monsters with low Mars resistance